Goals for diabetes care are well supported by large-scale, multi-centered randomized trials. Despite the advances in our knowledge of what to do for individuals with diabetes, we continue to struggle to achieve widely agreed upon diabetes standards of care. Extensive research has identified barriers that contribute to this inability to translate knowledge into improved outcomes. We propose to establish a Center for Diabetes Translation Research at Vanderbilt so as to support a robust research base in characterizing and modifying variables that have limited the translation of evidence-based care to improved outcomes in individuals with Diabetes. This Center application builds upon considerable and ongoing success in type II diabetes translation research and specifically provides support that is germane to our user base. In response to a careful reevaluation, we have modified and expanded our current services for this application in response to the evolving needs or our user base. We, however, maintain a focus on health disparities research and continue our long standing relationship with Meharry Medical College. Aim 1: To establish three resource cores designed to equip our investigators with key services that facilitate their research. The third core, Health Informatics and Technology, will also serve as a regional core. a. Translation Methods Core b. Community Engagement Core c. Health Information and Technology Core Aim 2: To provide a pilot and feasibility program Aim 3: To provide an enrichment program in Diabetes Translation Research Aim 4: To partner with Meharry Medical College as part of a subcontract thereby providing Meharry with its own core resources for the advancement of local research projects.